When Life Stops
by hayleyquincyox
Summary: Jude has a great life. But what happens when jude gets raped? How will her life be after that? Better summary inside.
1. Summary

When life stops

Jude has a great life. She is a 17 year old rock star. She has a great band a great job. She is in love with her producer but she's not so sure if he loves her back. She is willing to do what ever it takes to get him. But as soon as she thinks her life is getting to the point where she doesn't have to be anybody but herself, she gets raped. Her whole world falls apart. She can't write music as good as she use to. She can't sleep or eat. She needs someone to protect her but she doesn't trust anyone. She needs help. But from who? Who will she trust? How will she deal with it?

**What did you all think? Should I keep going with the story? This is just a summary so don't think this is the real story. Review Review!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

When life stops

Sadie and Tommy broke up. Jude and Speed broke up. This is set in season two right before Jude's album release party. Italics means there thoughts. Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 1:

_Lately my life has been going good. Me and Tommy are patching things up. We've settled most of our differences that we had. I might even be falling for him again, but I don't want to make things weird between us again. So I guess I will just wait and see what happens between us. I'm not completely over my mom leaving but I'm getting better. Things are finally back to normal._

My cell phone rings "Hey Tommy."

"Hey girl. So we're gonna have your album release party today at the studio." He said happily.

"Great I'll be there."

"Okay I'll see you there. Bye Jude."

"Bye Tommy." She hung up the phone and started getting ready. She wore some jeans with a blue long sleeved shirt. She had on her tall boots and some diamond earrings. She applied her make-up and perfume and walked into the living room.

"You guys are coming tonight aren't you?" She asked.

Sadie looked up at her "Yeah Jude I can make it."

"I'll be there to." Stuart said.

Jude smiled "Well then be at G-major in three hours."

"Okay bye honey." Stuart waved.

"Bye."

She got in her car and started driving to the rehearsal space to get her wallet that she left there. The whole time she was driving there she could sense someone watching her but she ignored the feeling and turned the radio on.

"And that was My Sweet Time at number one." The radio announcer said.

Jude smiled from ear to ear to know she was number one on the charts.

_Yes, number one. Now I know that darius will be on a good mood today. And I will have a great album release party._

She pulled up and parked her car. She got up to the rehearsal space to find it empty. She got her wallet and turned around to leave when she saw a man at the door staring at her. She became tense when he shut the door.

"C…can I help you?" Jude asked nervously.

"Actually you can." He said as he locked the door. He was a tall man with big muscles. He had short black hair and wore jeans and a white tank top.

Jude started backing up as he came closer to her. She didn't realize she had backed up to the couch. He walked up to her and gently pushed her on the couch.

"I have to go." Jude got up but he pushed her back down. She started panting hard as he kissed her neck.

"Don't be scared Jude." He said gently.

"Please don't." she cried out barely able to speak.

He started placing kisses all over her. He slowly lifted up her shirt and threw it on the ground. He kissed her body as Jude laid there crying silently. He moved his hands down to her zipper and slid her pants and underwear off. She cried harder when he entered her.

The party was almost over at G-major. Tommy got worried so he went looking for Jude. He checked her house and Jamie's house. He decided to go check the rehearsal space.

Jude laid on the couch crying. The man picked up Jude's clothes and tossed them on the couch.

He smirks "I had fun Jude, let's do it again sometime." With that he walked out the door. She laid there crying trying to understand what had just happened to her.

**So was it good or bad. I want at least five reviews before I will post the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 How Should I Act

**I'm so sorry people. I broke my computer last week and this is the first time I've been on since then so please keep reading my story!! Remember the sign means that's what Jude is thinking.**

Jude laid there crying.

What just happened? I got raped and I didn't do anything about it. Stop getting mad at yourself Jude, there was nothing you could do. I could have tried to stop him again but he was just so big and muscular, and I didn't want him to hurt me. He could have done worse if I tried to stop him more. He could have killed me or something if I tried to stop him again. He hurt me more than anyone ever can.

Jude got up slowly and struggled to put her clothes back on. When she got her clothes on, she walked up to the door still crying. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard someone at the door.

Oh no it's him. Hasn't he hurt me enough

She became scared so she backed up. She started panting and crying harder. She ran over to the couch and hid behind it. The door opened and tommy walked in.

"Jude are you here? Tommy yelled. He heard crying coming from behind the couch so he made his way over there to find Jude crying.

"Jude what happened?" he asked gently but Jude just backed away from him.

Tommy took a step forward "Get away from me!" she yelled

"Jude it's just me." He put his hands up in a surrender position.

She couldn't think right. She thought tommy was that guy and she thought tommy was gonna hurt her like he did. Every move he made scared her.

"Jude I'm just trying to help."

What am I doing? This is just tommy. But how do I know he's not like that guy. I don't know what to do but I better pull myself together

"Jude?" he snapped his fingers

"Huh?" she looked up. "I just want to go home Tommy." His voice was shaky and tommy didn't feel a need to argue with her.

"Okay. I can give you ride if you want."

She nodded "Okay."

He walked out the door and down the hall to notice Jude was eyeing him while he walked. She stayed four feet behind him the whole time. And every time he would stop walking, she would stop to so she wouldn't get to close to him.

They got in Tommy's viper and drove off. Jude was looking out the window to avoid eye contact with him, she leaned as far as she could against the door and she was shaking.

Tommy decided to break the silence "So why were you crying?"

She jumped at his voice "I uh um was um feeling sick." She lied.

He looked at her weird "Okay." He decided to drop the subject so Jude wouldn't get mad. He pulled up to Jude's house and tommy turned off the car.

Jude hesitated to look at him but after a few minutes she looked up and tommy was staring at her.

"Are you okay girl?" his voice was full of worry and concern.

"Mhm" she answered. Tommy noticed her voice shaking and how she didn't look at him when she talked.

"Did I miss something? What happened back there Jude?" he put his hand on Jude's shoulder to comfort her, and to his complete surprise she pushed his arm away fast.

"Don't touch me tommy." She screamed. She got out of the car and ran up to the front door.

Tommy got out of the car "Jude what did I do wrong?"

She turned around and yelled but her voice barely came out "Nothing tommy just leave." She ran in her house leaving tommy standing by his car confused and in complete shock.

He got in his car and drove off.

Jude went inside and ran up to her room. She laid down on her bed, crying at what happened to her and how she acted towards tommy. She drifted off to sleep.

**Okay so was it good, bad, terrible, awesome? Lol please review! When I have six reviews I will update. Thanx!!!!!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jude's alarm woke her up at 6:00. She sat up and stared at the wall. She remembered what happened the night before and how she treated Tommy.

I feel so bad for treating tommy like I did, but I couldn't help it. I'm to scared to even get out of my bed. I'm just never gonna bring up what happened last night again. It was the past and no one needs to know

She took a shower and got ready for work. Her eyes were red and puffy from her crying all night. She was tired and hurting but she knew she had to go on with the day.

She arrived at G-major 30 minutes later. She walked in the studio where tommy was. She saw him and almost left the studio but she decided to face him and get over being scared of everyone.

He had his headphones on so Jude decided to sit down on the couch and start writing a new song.

Tommy heard her strumming at her guitar so he turned around and smiled "Hey Jude."

Jude shot her head up at the sound of Tommy's voice "H.. Hi."

Tommy saw her eyes and how tired she looked and got a worried look on his face "Jude are you okay?"

"Yeah Tommy I'm fine." She said nervously looking down.

"Okay. Well I was thinking that since you missed your party last night, we can have our own party." He smiled and walked over to her and sat down beside her.

She jumped up with fear right when he sat down and she walked to the other side of the room "I can't."

He raised his eyebrows at her actions "Can I ask why you can't?"

"I um have to um I have to stay home because I'm grounded. She nodded her head

"Okay well I guess some other time."

"Yeah maybe." She faked a smile.

"So are you ready to write a song?" He walked over to the soundboard.

"Yeah." She walked over to the door and opened it all the way and walked to the couch.

Tommy stared at her "Why is the door open?"

She shrugged nervously "I just want it open."

He gave her a weird look "Well someone's being a diva today."

She crossed her arms and glared at him "What's that suppose to mean?"

He laughed a little at how serious she was being "Well your acting like everything has to be your way or no way today."

"Oh you mean how you act everyday."

He stared at her "Why are you being an emotional ass today Jude?"

She fake laughed "Hmm I think it's because I can't stand the stupid idiot standing over there."

He raised his eyebrows "Me? Your acting like everything revolves around you and you're the best person in the world."

She glared at him and grabbed the notebook on the table and threw it at Tommy. He dodged it and stared at her.

"What the hell was that Jude?" He yelled

She ran over to the soundboard ignoring Tommy and started hitting every button as hard as she could. She kicked the chair over and starting crying. Tommy ran over to her and grabbed her arms gently so she would calm down. "Jude calm down." He yelled at her.

"Let go of me Tommy." She screamed and pushed him away. She ran to the door and picked up the book throwing it at Tommy again and this time successfully hitting him in the face. He looked up at the door with anger in his face as she ran out of the door crying. She ran through G-major and out the doors with tommy right behind her.

"Jude what the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled but she just got in the car and drove away.

Three days had passed and there was no sight of Jude at G-major. She was in her room lying on her bed. She only came out of her room when no one was home. She was scared to see anyone. She wanted to talk to Tommy but she was afraid to. She couldn't help how she was acting towards tommy, she had developed more feelings for him in the last few weeks, but she was to afraid to show it.

She stood up and started pacing the room, collecting her thoughts.

She was interrupted by her phone ringing. She walked over to her bag and started digging in it until she found her cell phone. She got it out and laid on her bed. It was a text message from tommy.

T- im sorry jude can we talk?

J- what tommy?

T-jude im sorry 4 wut happened the other day

J-its not your fault tommy

T-i shouldn't have said wut I said to you. But what else is wrong jude?

J-nothing tommy

T-i kno you better than that girl, wut is it?

J-nothing im fine g2g

T-jude talk to me. Tell me whats wrong

J-bye

T-bye jude

**Okay im super sorry I haven't posted in a while but I've been thinking and this story is gonna have some major jommy moments in it and major drama! So keep reading!!! Please review!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

AN/ Wow i've been having computer problems and haven't wrote anything because of it. Sorry i haven't posted in a while but now i have three stories i have to keep up with so i don't know when i'll post again! Eeek sorry, but i have up to chapter seven written WOO! So leave me some good reviews and i will update! And remember this means its Judes thoughts!

Jude walked into G-major the next day instantly seeing Tommy by the studio door motioning her over. She thinks a minute then walks slowly over to him. He watches her as he notices her arms crossed and her head slumped over, not making eye contact with anyone. Seeing as how she looks and walks makes him worry.

"I was wondering if we could talk" Tommy says gently.

I want to trust him, i need to trust him but its so hard. God i hate myself for this. Im ruining our friendship

"Sure" She says quietly still not looking at him.

She walked intot he studip and sat down on the couch while Tommy stood up by the soudboard.

Akward silence struck over them, so Jude looked up observing Tommy. "Tommy, did i give you that bruise from throwing the book at you?" She asked with a guilty expression.

Tommy smiled lightly "Yeah but im okay"

She looked down "I'm sorry Tommy, i just had a stupid outburst the other day."

Tommy walked over to her and sat down beside her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder which made her jump slightly.

"Jude.." He started "I'm worried about you"

Jude looked up at him "I'm fine Tommy, really!"

Tommy shook his head in disagreement "No your not Jude. Something's wrong with you andi wish you would tell me. Believe it or not i can help."

"Tommy i'm okay, i promise." She lied.

He let out a small sigh as he knew he wasn't getting anywhere with this conversation "Okay girl, but if you ever need to talk about anything i'm here for you. Don't forget that."

There's something about him that makes me trust him. I don't know if i should but right now it just feels like the right thing to do

"Thanks Tommy!" She managed to fake a smile.

He smiled at her and walked to the soundboard. D says we need a new song, fast."

She nodded in agreement "I actually have a song ready to record."

"Okay then get to it girl." He said as he made the adjustments at the soundboard while Jude got her guitar out and stood by the mic. He nodded at her as a sign to start the song.

Soon Judes beautiful voice filled the studio.

"I wanna get out of this nightmare! That keeps haunting me. I just wanna throw you away and sleep til im okay.  
Thats not today. Am i dreaming or is this real? I didnt expect to feel like this."

She looked up at him for the first time during the song and just saw an amused Tommy. Jude hopeing he wouldnt know what the song meant.

"Drownd my body in your sweat, i'll fly away and become an angel. Take me away cuz theres nothing else to live for in this world now that you took what mattered most... im gone"

She sung it so slow and beautifully, Tommy stared right into her eyes seeing how much emotion she had put into the song and how real it was.

"Wake me up if this aint real but more than likely its the real deal. I could kill myself right, who would wanna see this piece of shame around here. Ohhh and as the days go by my smile turns into a frownnn. You made me feel so down and i wanna get back to the way things were"

She started to sing a little bit louder as she started the chorus for the second time. She looked at the ground trying to keep the tears from bursting out.

"Drownd my body in your sweat, i'll fly away and become an angel. Take me away cuz theres nothing else to live for in this world now that you took what mattered most... im gone"

Tommy stared at her as she finished the song speechless of what he could say.

-What does she mean? I know that the song has a message but i can't seem to figure it out-

He sat there for a few seconds not being able to process his thoughts into words.

"Was it that bad?" She asked him.

Tommy heard her and snapped out of his trance.. "No jude it was amazing, i was just speechless,"

"Oh!" She said not knowing if that was a good or bad thing.

"What's it about Jude?" he asks with his total attention on her.

She heard the question and became nerveous "Ummm its.. Umm" She couldnt say anything else as she got flashbacks of the night it happened. Suddenly she started to pant heavily. She was living the moment in her head over and over again.

Tommy heard her start panting and instantly became worried "Jude what's wrong?"

Jude still stood there not being able to take anything in. "Jude!" He yelled a little louder this time trying to get her attention.

Suddenly Judes hand flies up to her head holding it steadily as she faints in the middle of the recording room. "Jude!!" Tommy yelled as he jumps out of his seat and runs into the recording booth. He sits there scared and worried not knowing what to do...

Okay so how did you like it? Tell me what you thought about it and i will post more soon and this time i mean it Lol And tell me certain things you liked in the story and vertain things you didnt like, so i will know what to put in the story more and what to stop putting in the story!!! Thanx for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I Love You!

AN/ Im so sorry people, please dont hate me after this chapter.. lol

Tommy placed his hand gently under her head picking her up and laying her on the couch.

"Jude wake up!" He whispered looking at her.

Darius ran into the studio, who was watching outside and had seen the whole incident.

"Is she okay Tom?"

"I don't know." He said truthfully, he was getting more worried by the second.

A few minutes later she opened her eyes, blinking a few times to get her eyes adjusted to the light. She looked around at her surroundings taking a deep and slow breath. She sat up slowly still eyeing everyone in the room.

"I'm gonna go get some ice for your head." Darius said, breaking the silence, he left the room.

Tommy looked Jude dead in the eye getting right to the point, "Jude... I'm worried about you. I care about you and it kills me to know something is wrong. And it hurts even more to know that you won't talk to me about it."

She sighed, "Tommy i'm fine." She said keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

Tommy put a hand on Jude's shoulder, Jude jumping slightly at his touch.

Tommy quickly removed his hand staring blankly at her, "Jude what is with you? I'm worried." He shook his head, "Wayy past worried."

She closed her eyes holding back the tears, "Can you just leave me alone Tommy? Please"  
"What?"

"I'm sick of you worrying about me, Can you please just leave me alone for a while.? Forget about me?" She said still staring at the ground.

Tommy looked at her shaking his head, "No way Jude. I can't. Im worried about you, I don't know what's going on, And i love you too much!" He said his eyes widening just now realizing what he just admitted.

Jude thoughts:: Did Tommy just say her loved me? What should i say? I love him too but i can't let him know that. I can't trust him or anyone right now

"Jude i love you." He said one more time making sure he heard him. It was the truth and he had to tell her sooner or later.

Jude looked at Tommy then back to the ground.

"Jude say something. Please." He begged knowing the silence wasn't a good sign.

Jude looked up at him taking a deep breath. "Tommy...I...I don't know what to say." She said starting to shake lightly.

"Jude, I'm completely in love with you." He said reaching for her hand taking in his own.

This was too much for Jude, She thought to herself. She pushed his hand off of hers standing up with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry Tommy... I Don't... I don't love you." She said almost bursting into tears. She knew it was a lie but she also knew that if she told him things would get worse than they already were.

Tommy stood up shock written all over his face. Before Jude started acting weird they were the closest of friends... So he thought. They bonded with there music more than ever, the had sparks between them, almost everything you could imagine from a couple.

"Jude, I thought.."

Before he could finish she was running out of the studio and into the parking lot. Crying now, she ran to her car and rested her head on it. She grabbed her keys opening the door when she noticed a shadowy figure behind her. She turned around slowly.

"Hi Jude." He smirked. It was him. It was the monster. It was the man who raped her.

She backed up a bit feeling overwhelmed, "Stay away from me."

He laughed and grabbed her wrist pushing her against the car. He smiled and started kissing down her jawline.

Jude's eyes were squeezed shut tears still falling, "Stop it." She whispered to him. Feeling like screaming she opened her mouth finding that she couldn't. It was as if she was isolated in her own body. She opened her eyes, stomping on his foot.

He let go of her wrist which was now fully red. "Jude you don't want to see me angry." He told her smacking his hand across her face. He laughed as she fell to the ground.

Instantly her hand touched where he had slapped her at. Tears began to gush down feeling the pain in her whole body. He walked over to her, kicking her in the stomach. "Ahh." She cried as her head fell to the ground.

He smiled at her satisfied with what he had done, "It was nice seeing you again Jude." He said and walked a few feet away then turning back, "And don't tell anyone about this. Or you'll be even sorrier than you were before." He was gone now.

She laid there shaking at the fear with her hand up at her eyes trying to block the sun from hitting her. Her other hand on her stomach holding it trying to stop the pain. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fine, I Confess.

"Owww." She cried laying there on the hot cement. She took a deep breath putting her hands on the ground to support herself. She pulled her legs up enough to where she could grab ahold of the car and stand up. Another deep breath with her resting on the car.

After a few minutes she was placed in the car with her head back resting on the seat. 

"Where'd Jude go?" Kwest walked into the studio finding Tommy with his head in his hands.

"She left."

Kwest sat down in the chair beside him and sighed, "You okay man?"

Tommy looked at him giving him the go to hell look, "Yeah im fine." He said sarcastically.

"Jude trouble?" He asked, figuring it was since ot always was.

"No,"

"Come on man, i know you better than that." Kwest told him seriously.

"Fine." He said shaking his head.

Kwest just looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"Jude has been acting really wierd lately. And she wont tell me whats wrong."

"Mabey its not your business."

Tommy glared at him, "Uh yes it is my business if i think she is getting hurt."

Kwest raised his eyebrows, "Sorry."

"That's not all... I told her that i loved her."

Kwest looked at him surprised, "Wow.. What'd she say?"

"She said, she didn't love me back." He told him, pain filling his voice.

"But she does."

"Obviously she doesn't Kwest."

Kwest shook his head, "You should call her, go talk to her. Something."

"Why? I don't think she wants to be around me right now." He stated simply.

Kwest sighed and walked to the door, "Well, if you really loved her you would go find out what was wrong with her." He said before walking out giving Tommy time to think.

"Whatever." Tommy mumbled under his breath. He stood up grabbing his keys and walked out of the studio and out of G major but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jude's car still sitting in the G major parking lot.

He stood without motion for a few seconds, deciding weather or not he should go talk to her. He sighed not wanting to talk to her but figured it was the right thing to do.

Making his way over to the car he noticed that she was crying. Not just that, she looked as if she had picked a fight with a bully.

He knocked on the passenger side window, Jude's head swung in the direction of Tommy, obviously frightened. Seeing it was Tommy she turned her head the other way and crossed her arms.

A small bitter laugh came from Tommy as opened the door and sat in the car, "Can we talk?"

"No." She said, noth of them realizing that she was whispering now.

Tommy looked at her seeing blood on her shirt, "Jude." He said pointing to her shirt. "Care to explain?  
"No."

"Jude." Tommy said getting angrier. He knew something was wrong and he wanted to know... now.

"Get out of the car."

She looked at him confused, "Huh?"

"I said get out of the car." He said a bit more harsh this time. "I'm driving you home."

"I perfectly fine of dr-" She was cut off by Tommy.

"Get out of the car." He yelled. Jude wiped away a few tears getting out of the car fast and walking to the passenger side.

Tommy didn't mean to be so mean to Jude. But he knew something terrible was wrong. He didn't care what it took but he was going to find out. Mabey it was because of what happened earlier, mabey it wasnt. He thought to himself.

They arrived at the Harrison household a few minutes later. Finding no one home.

Tommy parked the car and jerked out the keys, getting out of the car.

Jude stared at him, following his lead she got out of the car as well.

"Im staying with you. Until someone gets home."

"NO." She yelled this time. "I DON"T NEED YOU HER. LEAVE." She took off running into the house, which was more of a skip as she held her stomach.

"I CAN KEEP UP WITH YOU JUDE." He yelled back following her inside and slamming the door behind him.

"GET OUT!" She yelled slamming herself onto the couch.

"Jude just talk to me.." He said calming down a bit.

"About what?"

"Well... first off, tell me why the hell you have blood on your shirt? And you look torn up."

"Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Jude. Is someone hurting you?"

Jude shook her head no slowly.

Tommy sat down in one of the chairs across the room from her. He stared off into space thinking what could be wrong with her. He knew a person had to be involved in it. And it was going on before he confessed his love to her. So what else could it be?

A person... Afraid of people... Blood... Bingo. An idea hit him.

"Jude tell me the truth. Okay? I need to know." He said pleadingly walking over to her and knealing beside her. "Please." He said looking into her eyes. Jude did the same, not being able to lie to those eyes. Those eyes.

She broke down, tears falling every which way. "Fine.. Okay... Alright.. Someone... Is hurting me." She finally finished.

Tommy took her hands gently in his still staring into her eyes, "What is that person doing to you?"

That question was when Jude collapsed. She wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck, resting her head shoulder. "I was..."

"Come on Jude say it." He urged.

"I wa..was..r..raped. I was raped Tommy."

Finally. The confession of her life. they both sat there comforting each other. Tommy rubbed his hand up and down Jude's back gently and confortingly. For some reason, Jude felt comforted and scared was the last thing she was at that second. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**AN/ Sorry that I took so long. This chapter isn't very good, I'll admit. The next chapter their will be some action so please keep reading. Also, I need to know if people still want me to keep going with this story?!? I'm running out of ideas but if you all give me some reviews I might think about a sequel. Like how her life is after being raped. Or I could stop. Opinions? **

The sun shone through the windows, giving Jude an alarming wake up call the next morning. She didn't have a hard time sleeping which was unusual.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, now noticing her surroundings. She was laying on the couch. In the clothes that she wore the previous day. She was next to.. Tommy? Actually she was in Tommy's arms.

She instantly shot her body up in a sitting position. Her thoughts played back from the night before. She had confessed to Tommy. Truthfully she thought that he wouldn't care. She thought wrong.

Tommy felt Jude's movement and he sat up also, a few seconds later. He looked over at Jude who looked frightened.

Tommy ran his hands through his messy hair. "Morning. Did you sleep well?" Tommy greeted. He pulled the tiny blanket off of him that he had found in the closet the previous night.

Jude nodded her head in response then quickly moved off of the couch. "Just fine."

"How about I make us some breakfast?" He suggested a few seconds later, not wanting to rush into the conversation that he wanted to talk to her about. That they needed to talk about.

"I'm not hungry," She said which wasn't a lie. She wasn't hungry but knew she needed to eat. She crossed her arms, her back facing him. She didn't want to face what he had to say about her confession but knew it was coming so she might as well get it over with.

"Tommy," She turned her body around slowly to face him, keeping a good distance from him. "About last night… What I told you."

"Yeah, we need to talk about that."

"I was just gonna say let's forget about it."

Tommy stared at Jude as if she was crazy. He wasn't just gonna drop it and act like it never happened. If anything, he wanted to hunt the guy down.

"Uhh no we can't just forget about it."

Jude could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She knew that this wasn't Tommy's fault and that he was only trying to help but she didn't want anyone to find out. Too late for that now.

"Yes we can."

"Jude come here." Tommy said pleadingly; he wasn't in the mood to deal with yelling and arguing.

Jude stood still and stared at him as if he hadn't said anything.

A long sigh escaped Tommy's mouth as he walked closer to her, "Jude will you just talk to me about this? I'm already pissed off about it and I _need_ you to talk about it,"

"You're mad about it? Imagine how I feel Tommy." The tears escaped her crystal blue eyes which didn't feel to good when first waking up.

"I know, and that's why I'm trying to help you." He said coming closer until he was in front of her.

"I don't need you're help." She turned her back against.

Tommy was getting frustrated now. He knew that Jude was scared, frightened, anything but happy and that's why he wanted to help. He wasn't gonna let this go.

"Jude!" He walked in front of her and shook his head. "Either you're gonna tell me what happened _exactly_ or I'm going to have to report this."

She glared at him, "YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS HE IS!" She yelled which made Tommy stand before her in shock.

"I'm not the one who raped you Jude. And I wouldn't ever do such a horrible thing. So how exactly am I like him?"

Jude shook her head and threw her hands over her face, "Your not." She said between sobs.

She jumped a bit when she felt Tommy wrap his arms around her body for comfort. After a few seconds her body adjusted to his touch. She felt safe being with him.

"I'm sorry."

Tommy shook his head, "Don't be girl."

"It's just… He took my virginity away…. I wanted my first time to be special." Since she won Instant Star, when she thought about her first time she always imagined Tommy. But their was no way in hell that she was telling him that. Ever.

Tommy looked at Jude; How painful it was to watch her cry and listen to how much it hurt her. He wanted to the kill the guy by this time.

"He wants more." She said but was painful to come out knowing that it was the horrible truth, "Yesterday when I was in my car, he hurt me right before you came out."

"Is that where the –"

"Blood came from? Yeah." She said finishing his sentence.

Tommy sat in silence. He didn't know what to do or think after hearing all of this. "Well he isn't getting anymore. I'll make sure of it."

Jude looked at him in disbelief but didn't say anything.

"You should go." She finally spoke.

He looked at her, "I'm not leaving you here by yourself Jude."

"Leave." She whispered, still wrapped up in his arms with her head lying on his chest.

Tommy pulled away slightly and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Alright. I have to go to G-major anyways." Pushing her hair from her face, he brought his lips closer to hers until they touched softly. He enjoyed the slow kiss while it lasted. After a few seconds Jude pulled away and sighed, "Bye Tommy." She stared at the ground.

Tommy sighed and walked to the door stopping before he walked out, "Call me if you need me." She said nothing and Tommy left.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: We Are Broken.

**AN/ So i'm switching to Jude's POV now. I hope that's okay and if it's not then inform me. This chapter isn't real long but i thought I would give ya'll something until tommorow when I will probably post again. Thats for all the reviews:)**

I stand there. Those piercing blue eyes staring at me. I can't bear to look at him though; it's to hard considering what he knows. My secret.

For once, in a long time, No one had to drag me down to the studio. I actually wanted to come, and it was probably because I had a new song that had to be exposed.

"3..2...1..." Tommy counted down through the mic, i'm still staring at the ground.

_I am outside_

_And I've been waiting for the sun_

_With my wide eyes_

_I've seen worlds that don't belong_

_My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize_

_Tell me why we live like this_

My voice coming out softly through the microphone. I stare at the ground, letting out all of my feelings in the words that were coming out of my mouth.

_Keep me safe inside_

_Your arms like towers_

_Tower over me_

I wrote this song last night after Tommy left. Can you say inspiration?!

_Yeah_

_Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And oh, the promise we adored _

_Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

I wish I was whole again. I feel so empty now. But the thing is, I don't know how to be whole again. I feel as if I had lost my best friend or something of that matter. Why am I suffering like this? I would rather die.

_Lock the doors_

_Cause I like to capture this voice_

_it came to me tonight_

_So everyone will have a choice_

_And under red lights_

_I'll show myself it wasn't forged _

_We're at war_

_We live like this_

_Keep me safe inside_

_Your arms like towers_

_Tower over me_

I started for the chorus again, my voice was cracking slightly now. I haven't sung this song many times. This would probably be the third. After everything that happened, I can't help but feel as if I did the right thing by telling Tommy. I feel a lot safer.

_Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And oh, the promise we adored _

_Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

Tommy is staring at me. I can feel it. But I don't want to look up at him. It just kills me to see the sincere and worry in his eyes.

_Tower over me_

_Tower over me_

_And I'll take the truth at any cost_

_Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And oh, the promise we adored _

_Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

I turned around after I sung the last word of my heart-filled song. tears welled up in my eyes and I don't want anyone to know that i'm crying. Only Tommy would know why.

"That was good Jude." Kwest spoke, obviously unaware of the uneasiness that filled the room.

"I'm taking a break." I heard Tommy say and I turned only to catch a glance of him walking out the door.

I looked at Kwest and saw him shrug. He then started messing with the buttons on the soundboard, mixing the song. I walked to where Kwest was and sat on the empty chair that Tommy was filled before he left.

"How am I suppose to help her?" Tommy thought to himself as he walked out the G-major doors and into the parking lot. He wanted so much to help her but it was just to much to handle for him. He didn't know what to say or do anymore. He also knew that he wasn't gonna get anymore information on the guy out of Jude. That was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"Yeah, I'll have a cup of coffee." Tommy spoke once he was seated at a table in the little diner. It was a small nice diner that was only a few minutes away from G-major.

"Alright, coming right up." The waitress spoke and left his table.

Tommy was reading the posters that covered the walls when he was caught off guard by a voice.

"Tommy." A smirk played across the girls' face.

"Oh.. Hey Sadie."

"Mind if I sit?" Sadie cocked an eyebrow, looking down at Tommy.

In response he nodded and moved his hand, gesturing for her to sit. She smiled and sat across from him.

"Tom this is serious."

"As if Sadie Harrison could ever be serious." He thought to himself. "Uh-huh and what is so serious?" He questioned.

"The fact that my sister won't talk to me. Or dad. What's up with that?"

She was obviously worried about her and Tommy didn't blame her but their was no way in hell that he was going to tell her what was wrong with Jude. Of course, she was her sister but when Jude was ready to tell her she would tell her. "I don't know what you mean. She seems fine to me." He shrugged.

Sadie rolled her eyes at his carelessness. "Tell me."

"Sadie, I don't pry into your sister's business. I'm her producer, not her god damn counselor." He said getting irritated at her trying to get information out of him.

Sadie let out a bitter laugh, "That's funny, cuz i'm pretty sure you like to know every inch of her life. If she's out on a date you freak out. If she's hurt you visit her and make sure she's okay. If sh-"

"Give it a rest Sadie." He said almost to the point of yelling. "If you're so concerned then you talk to her and quit asking me all of these questions that I don't have answers to." He knew that she was just being a concerned sister, but he didn't even know how to deal with it so he couldn't dump everything he knew on Sadie.

She stood up angrily and stormed out off out of sight. Oh well. He didn't care. He didn't care if she was mad or not, he just wanted her gone and for the questioning to stop. Hell, that whole scene could've made a top story on the news. Thanks Sadie.

"Here you go sir." The waitress said politely, setting his coffee in front of him. Tommy just nodded as a 'Thank You', to fired up to say anything.

"Ahh" Was the only thing going through his head when he felt the warm liquid wash over his mouth. A sense of relaxtion went through his body whenever he drunk coffee.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a woman with brown hair that was long and straight. Looked about 5'3, 5'4, 5'5 somewhere in that range. Green eyes stared down at Tommy, which he returned with his blue eyes staring into hers.

"Excuse me but um, have you seen a girl with blonde hair? A liitle taller than me!?" She decribed. Tommy thought back and could think of only one person coming to that small description.

"Sadie?"

"Yeah!" She replied happily and high pitched, which Tommy thought was a bit annoying. "Well where is she? She is suppose to be taking me home."

"She left." Tommy replied unenthusiastically.

"Oh. Well damnit, how am I gonna get home now?" She asked more to herself than to him. "Hey! Aren't you Tom Quincy?" She placed her hands on her hips and her eyes were questioning.

He couldn't help but smile at her not calling him 'Little Tommy Q' "Yup. That's me." He didn't mind people recognizing him, but the embarrassing boy band name just wasn't need at all. "Uh, you can sit if you want. And if you need a ride I'd be happy to give ya a lift." He really wasn't planning on going back to G-major anyway, no matter how mad Darius got. He just couldn't handle all the stress and need time to think about his next move to help Jude.

She flashed him a smile and sat down in the open seat.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**Chapter 9: **

**A/N- So I think I'm nearing the end on this story. I'm losing reviews so I have about three or four more chapters planned before the story is over. This chapter is kind of a filler but I think you all will like the next chapter the most. Enjoy(: **

_Jude's Pov: It's been three days since I've set foot in G-major. Darius told me that I could take a short vacation and that was something that I most definitely needed and an offer like that doesn't come around to often so I took him up on the offer. But nevertheless, I'm back. Truthfully, the only thing I have been doing is writing; which is good since Darius has scheduled a performance for me on 'Dancing with the Stars; the Results'. I'm not gonna lie. I don't want to perform, yet. I'm still trying to figure everything out in my life and with me and Tommy fighting, it doesn't make it any easier. I don't understand why I feel like this. Why something so stupid could do this to me. Just thinking about it makes me tear up. But I don't wanna feel like this. Even though it is my fault. Tommy keeps trying to help, but I keep pushing him away. I don't mean to, it's just that I can't trust him. I should be able to. I wan to. But yet, I don't. I need to talk to someone, other than Tommy. I understand that he wants to help but every time he tries, we end up fighting over something pointless. I'm usually the cause, though. Sadie. She can help. At least I hope she can. : _

Jude let out a small relieving sigh as she walked into the studio noticing that it was empty. Just how she wanted to find it. She walked across the small room until she came to the small couch that was in the back of the studio. Sighing once more she set her bag down on the floor and plopped down on the comfortable cushioned couch. Jude leaned her head back until it was laying on the back of the couch.

"Hey Jude!" A voice sounded as he walked through the door, smiling.

Jude jerked her head up instantly as she heard a voice, "Ohh, Hey." Her heart beat fast from the sudden shock that she had just experienced.

"'D' tells me you got a gig on Dancing with the Stars. Congratulations!" He exclaimed.

Jude put on her best smile and nodded at Kwest until she finally breathed a short and low "Thanks."

"No problem. Well I gotta get going. Karma is starting her next album." He stated, grabbing a c.d. off of the soundboard that he had came in to retrieve.

"Yeah, good luck." She chuckled softly. For some reason it was easy for her to talk to Kwest. Of course she wanted to keep her distance from him, but he always had a smile plastered on her face that made Jude laugh. And put her in a good mood. She needed it, more thank anything.

Kwest shook his head, laughing softly, "Thanks Jude. I'll see you later." With that he walked out and made his way into the studio that Karma was occupied in. After Kwest left it hit her that since Kwest was bust with Karma, she would have to work with Tommy. Alone. Alone with Tommy.

"Shit," She mumbled once realization hit her that since Kwest was busy with Karma that she would have to work with Tommy, alone. Alone with Tommy.

She reached down and unzipped her bag half way, pulling out her journal and sitting it on her lap. She opened it to the page that had a song that she was currently working on. She picked up her pen that was laid in the middle crack of the journal and began reading over her already written work, marking out and writing things when necessary. The song was done, but changes were wtill needed.

A little over half an hour passed and Jude had finished it. She hummed it, smiling at the words scribbled on the page and closed it proudly once she had finished looking it over.

"_I knew this was gonna happen. It was bound to." She thought, as Tommy walked in just as she closed her journal. _

He walked in the studio and flashed Jude a weak smile in Jude's direction, just long enough to acknowledge her presence, then made his way to his usual seat in front of the soundboard. He cleared his throat and began messing with a few buttons on the soundboard, "You excited?" He questioned her with his back facing towards her. "About tomorrow?" He finished.

His voice startled her a bit even though she was fully aware that he was in the room. It sounded, raspy. As if he was lacking sleep or just stressed. Either one was her guess. "Yeah. Totally." She replied, in almost a whisper. It took everything in her to just say something back. It was hard. Her _life_ was hard right now. "What are we doing today? I already have the song for tomorrow, so.. I don't need to be here that long. Right?" She questioned. She stared at the ground, not being able to look at him at all. Not even a small glimpse of him. All she could feel was his eyes, cutting a hold through her.

Tommy turned around in his chair staring at Jude who faced the ground, refusing to meet his gaze. A small bitter laugh escaped his mouth, "What, got a date or something? Or you just don't wanna be around me?" He rolled his eyes still staring at her. He was determined to get a look from her, and wouldn't stop staring until he got what he wanted.

Silence.

Jude stared at the ground, listening to him intently as he spoke. Even if she wanted to say something, nothing would come out. She was sure of it.

"Jude. I understand what you're going through-"

She shot her head up speaking words that she didn't think were in her. "You have no idea, Tom. None whatsoever." The only thing she could do was throw out harsh words to keep her from crying, so she did just that.

"Well I'm trying to understand. But you won't let me in."

"I don't want to have this conversation. Drop it." She said fiercely.

"Jude, please." He said, almost pleading for her to let him inside her thoughts.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like I have anything to tell you. And if you're not gonna drop it then you can just not talk to me at all. I shouldn't have told you. Big. Mistake." Once she was finished with her rampage she let out a loud breath and stood up.

He stared intently at her. Everything she said; it didn't hurt or pain him whosoever. He knew that none of it was true. Everything she said, she was lying. At least that's what he told himself, and what he hoped.

"Fine." He turned back around in his chair, now facing the soundboard. He looked over his shoulder at Jude giving her the same attitude that she had given him, "Since you don't wanna be here then you can go. I have better things to do than deal with you. Leave." He made a shooing motion at her to leave before turning his full attention back to the soundboard.

She stood silently, her mouth agape, trying to register what he had just said. If he had just said it. She finally came to the conclusion that he had said it, and in her mind he meant it. Every word. His lack of emotion. It hit her. But she shouldn't have expected different, since she was acting the same towards him.

She took the hint and snatched her bag that was on the ground and put in on her shoulder, walking towards the door. "Bye," She mumbled before walking out of the door without looking at him. She couldn't. Tears were already forming.

"_God. I'm such a fucking baby. I ruin everything." _She scolded herself silently in her head as she walked into the lobby.

No one was really around. Recording. Or in Darius' case, figuring out ways to make more money.

Spotting her sister at the receptionists desk she began a slow walk towards her hesitantly.

"Hey Sadie." She greeted with a half-hearted smile on her face.

Sadie sat down a few papers before looking up at her sister and smiling, "Hey. What's up?"

Jude licked her lips slowly staring at the ground before continuing, "Um-. Wanna-… Wanna go out for lunch?" She stammered finally meeting her stare. "I need to talk to you." She added in, in a whisper even though it didn't intend on coming out as one.

Sadie stared at her sister suspiciously, sensing something was wrong. She was always the first person to predict something was wrong with Jude, she always knew. "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." She replied. She felt comfortable around her. There was less tension in the atmosphere when Sadie was around. Jude was everything but afraid of her. If anything, she felt safe and not able to be harmed.

Sadie turned her head to the clock, "Ten fort-five." She read aloud looking back at Jude. "Tell me where you wanna go and we'll meet there."

11:55-

Jude sat in the empty booth looking at the dessert menu that was placed on the side of every table in the restaurant. She felt uncomfortable giving her attention to the people in the restaurant. If anyone came up to her and gave her a second of their time, she probably would have jumped them. Anyone who spoke to her. IT showed on her face. Fear. Anger.

"Jude." Sadie smiled at her sister as she scooted into the booth on the other side of Jude.

"Hey," She smiled slightly, but real. For once. This was the first real smile she had shown in a while.

Sadie groaned slightly, "Darius wouldn't let me leave, three minutes early. He is so uptight." She complained, chuckling slightly.

Jude joined in on her laughter knowing that it was true.

"Hi! Welcome to 'Olive Garden'" The waiter greeted as he handed them two menu's, placing one in front of Jude and the other in front of Sadie. "What can I get you ladies to drink?" He asked.

Sadie was the first to reply, "Tea. No sugar."

"Water. Thanks."

He nodded writing it down then looked up at them once he was finished writing, "Okay, I'll let you both decided what you want and you can order when I get back." He concluded, making his way to the kitchen area to prepare there drinks.

Jude and Sadie both scanned their menus. Finding what they wanted.

"So," Sadie set down her menu once she had agreed on what she wanted. Staring at Jude she questioned, "What did you need to talk to me about? And why did you leave the studio early? Don't you have a gig tomorrow?"

Jude nodded, "I do! But.. Me and Tommy are fighting. So I didn't want to work with him. Nor did he." She nodded, a bit ashamed of herself for acting that way that she had acted towards him.

Sadie scoffed and rolled her eyes, "What did he do this time?"

Before Jude could answer, the waiter set their cups on their table. "Are you ready to order?"

They both simultaneously nodded as Sadie started to speak, "I'll have the chicken Alfredo."

Jude waited a few seconds later before replying, "Same."

He wrote the order down and walked once again to the kitchen.

Sadie smiled as he walked away then immediately turned her attention to Jude, "What did he do?"

"Nothing." She spat out.

Sadie stared at her as if not believing her. And she didn't. She knew Tom to break her heart; and she knew he always did one way or another.

Jude picked up her glass of water and took a sip of it. She sat it down on the cup holder placed on the table and took a deep breath, contemplating on whether or not she should tell her. Her body shook slightly, afraid of telling her. "Sadie.. I.." She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, looked back up at Sadie and whispered, "I was raped."

Sadie's eyes instantly shot wide open at Jude who wasn't looking at her. But at the table. "TOM RAPED YOU?" She practically yelled.

Jude shot her head up, surprised at her sisters actions, and accusations. "Shhhhh, Sadie. Be quiet." She said in a hushed tone, looking around to make sure no one had heard her outburst.

Sadie stared at her sister, "He raped you?"

"No." She shook her head. "He didn't. Some other guy did. I don't know him. It just happened."

"Jude." Her sister said sympathetically, grabbing her hand and rubbing it gently for comfort. "You don't know who he is? What he looks like? Don't worry. We'll track him down and have him pay. Big time."

Jude looked at her sister, fear showing in her eyes. "Sadie, I don't wanna find him. He hurt me. He's hurt me more than once. I'm not even suppose to be telling you." Her voice barely came out. She was afraid of him. She had already lost her virginity to him. And had been abused. Their wasn't much more damage for him to do, unless he did it all over again. Which she feared.

Sadie took her hand off of Jude's hand and brushed a stray tear off that had fallen Jude's face. "We have to find him, Jude."

"No! I just want to stay away from him" Her eyes pleading as she stared into Sadie's worried eyes.

Sadie nodded, still not fully convinced that it was the right thing not to find him.

"But, Tommy. I'm so distant with him now." She said knowingly. Even she knew that how she acted was wrong. "-I love him." She whispered.

Sadie nodded, "I know you're hurt. I don't blame you. But Tommy didn't do it. He's just trying to help."

"I know but I keep pushing him away. I can't control myself." She scoffed turning her head in the direction of the window. She was ashamed. Of herself.

"He loves you too. And if you wait to long, he won't be there anymore. Trust me." She let go of Jude's hand as a plate was set in front of both of them. Jude picked up her fork and Sadie did the same.

"Dad, he probably won't approve at first. I mean, you're only seventeen. It's not legal for you two to date."

Jude didn't look at her sister. She knew that Sadie was right. They hadn't been together yet, ever. And when he finally allowed it and gave in, she pushed away.

"But, I support you. Even if no one else does." Sadie knew nothing else to give her. She was shocked at her confession. Of course, she didn't approve of them dating, but right now Jude didn't need negativity. Sadie understood.

"Thanks." She whispered, smiling slightly at her sister.

The rest of their lunch was in silence. The food was so good that they didn't want to say anything. Just wanted to eat.

Sadie dropped Jude off in front of G-major. She had to go run a few errands for Darius and Jude was convinced by Sadie that she should talk to Tommy.

She had it all planned out. Go inside and talk. Just Talk. Without fighting, without her being rude, or making smart elect comments. She walked inside the building.

Her hands shook nervously as she made her way into the studio where she left Tommy. She figured that him and Kwest were probably having lunch, like they always did at this time. She turned the corner, her arms crossed nervously as she walked into the studio but stopped in her tracks as she walked half way inside the studio, surprised and shocked at the sight that she saw before her.


End file.
